Ainochi!
is the second season of the Aikatsu anime [[Fairy Presents: Aikatsu Stars!|Ainochi: Idol Stars!]]. Before the sequel was officially announced, there were rumors around, known as "Fairy Presents: Aikatsu Stars! 2". Plot :Follow this link to find all exisiting episodes "Our idol activities are getting more and more exciting!" A new idol years has started at the Three Hearts Academy and Mirai and her friends are excited for their new adventures. Since the girls have formed their groups, they have grown closer together and were able to face new challenges. It seemed to be a normal idol life, until suddenly a new Idol System started changing everything the girls knew up until now. With Once Upon An Idol, the stars of the universe will shine even brighter than before! And with that, maybe the Top Idol of the universe will return to stage...?! ''Ainochi! Summary Characters Three Hearts Academy Students * - A second year idol student who attends the Three Hearts Academy. She is part of the popular idol unit Amanogawa ☆ along with her fellow idol friend Ishimura Kibou. She is a cute-typed idol, who tries to get at the top of the Idol Galaxy. * - A second year idol student who attends the Three Hearts Academy. She is part of the popular idol unit Amanogawa ☆ along with her fellow idol friend Taiko Mirai. She is a pop-typed idol who wants to be the first modeling and dancing idol. * - A second year idol student who attends the Three Hearts Academy. She is part of the popular idol unit Center 3 along with her idol friends Hisakawa Hoshi and Nishimoto Aya. She is a cool-typed idol who wants to become a true idol designer one day. * - A second year idol student who attends the Three Hearts Academy. She is part of the popular idol unit Center 3 along with her idol friends Igarashi Masae and Nishimoto Aya. She is a sexy-typed idol who dreams of becoming the best actress at the whole school. * - Kazue is a sexy typed idol who attends Three Hearts Academy, being a student of the Style & Melody class. Kazue used to be part of Center 3 and is now the leader of the idol unit Tori Color. * - Futaba is a cute typed idol who attends Three Hearts Academy, being a student of the Hibike & Perform class. Futaba used to be part of Center 3 and is now the part of the idol unit Tori Color. * - Miki is a cool typed idol who attends Three Hearts Academy, being a student of the All about Acting Class class. Miki used to be part of Center 3 and is now the part of the idol unit Tori Color. Nakazato First Academy * -Yusuke is a second year student of Nakazato First Academy. He is currently trying to support sick childern and adults to grow over their sickness. He's a style typed idol, who uses the brand MAX Volume. * - Seiji is a second year student of Nakazato First Acaemy. He, along with Yusuke and Takao, are in the idol unit ℋ³, whose goal it is to support poor people around the world. He's a charm typed idol, who uses the brand Charming Prince. * - Takao is a third year student of Nakazato First Academy. Being a famous actor, Takao supports his unit through his most popular role, Detective Okamoto. He's a energetic typed idol, who uses the brand Paradise. Other Characters * - The top idol of this idol universe. Ryuichi has currently to deal with his school works but has sworn to return on stage one day. He has stated that he loves the concept behind H³. He is a sexy typed idol, who uses Imperial Orient. * - Kiyomi is a cool, independent idol who currently attends the Morning Star Elite Academy, learning how to be a real author. Kiyomi is known as the midnight idol "Mirage-sama", who likes to spread a scary and ghostly atmosphere. * - The headmistress of the Three Hearts Academy. * - The headmaster of the Nakazato First Academy. New Characters * - Masaharu is an independent producer, who produced many idols in the past. Starting last year, Masaharu started his first own business, which is also an idol system. Kawae Masaharu is the creator and owner of the Once Upon An Idol system. Brands * - A new brand that was introduced in the series and replaces My Little Heart as Mirai's favorite brand. The brand appeal is called Fairy Flight. * - A junior brand on which Masae and her class mates work. It is Masae's new primary brand and replaces Spice Chord. The brand appeal is called Visual Five. * - A new brand that is cased on the Japanese Street Fashion Decora and replaces Shiny Smile as Kibou's primary brand. The brand appeal is called Dreamy Flower. * - A new brand that was introduced in spring 2017 and replaces Romance Kiss as Hoshi's primary brand. The brand appeal is called Citrus Bubble. * - MAX Volume, also called MAX Vol, is a style typed brand of the series. MAX Volume is created by Sawai Yataro. The brand appeal is called 100% Music. * - Charming Prince is a charm typed brand of the Ainochi! idol series. Charming Prince is the male counterpart to My Little Heart. The brand appeal is called Royal Wave. * - Paradise is an energetic typed brand of Ainochi! idol series. Paradise is the main brand used by Hagiwara Takao. The brand appeal is called World Jump. * - Imperial Orient is a sexy typed brand of Ainochi! idol series. Imperial Orient is the male counterpart to Romance Kiss. The brand appeal is called Lion Dance. Media Music Merchandise Specials Idol System Once Upon An Idol Ainochi Cards Ainochi Drama Idol Appeals Locations * - is an all-female idol school. There are four different idol classes and the current headmistress is Fukumi Umiko. * - is the only boys idol school in Japan. It is a partner school to Three Hearts Academy and holds a rivalry between it. * - The biggest park in Town, connecting the Three Hearts Academy and the Nakazato First Academy. * - A quite popular private school for artists who don't dream to be idols. The Morning Star Elite Academy is known to have many different classes, just like the Three Hearts Academy. * - Dragon Palace is the official name of the place Shiomiya Ryuichi lives after leaving Nakazato First Academy to become an independant idol. The Dragon Palace is also the HQ of Lion Age. Trivia *The name comes from combined with . References Category:Aikatsu Stars! (FairySina) 2 Category:Aikatsu Stars! Category:FairySina Category:Ainochi! Category:Ainochi! Idol Series Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Fan Series